Lost in Avengers
by smiley792
Summary: Briella Sky somehow got trapped in Avengers universe when she got sucked by a black hole created by a blue bulb which she later found out as Tesseract. Follow her as she revolves around the fictional universe meeting her favourite characters along the way. SI/OC, Self-insert. Starts from Avengers Assemble movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own The Avengers, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Briella Sky, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Avengers. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Willa Holland_**

* * *

I just walked out of the movie theatre after watching the most awaited show, _Avengers Endgame_. Well, it was definitely not what I was expecting it to be. It really hurt to see my favorite characters die and not getting the happily ever after they deserved. Though I can be called a fan of Marvel as I saw all the movies. I am not crazy about it; to read the comics and browse fan theories on YouTube.

So, where was I? Yeah. I was walking out of the theatre to the parking lot. I looked at my phone, and it read 12:30 am. And there was a missed call from my Dad exactly half an hour ago, so I redialed the number.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "Sorry I didn't see your call. There was no network inside the theatre."

"Hey, baby. Happy birthday," he said, causing me to smile.

"Thank you," I said. No matter who calls me to wish, my family always wishes me at 12' 0 clocks at midnight. It's kind of a tradition.

"But what are you doing out this late?" He asked, sounding protective.

"Sorry, today is the first day of Endgame movie, and I had to watch it on the first day before some idiot gives me spoilers," I said, and before he could say anything, I heard a muffled voice saying, "Okay, that's enough, you two."

"Hey, sweetie, happy birthday!" I listened to my mom's gushed tone through the phone.

"Thanks, mum," I said with a smile.

"Oh, my God! You turned 20 today. It feels like you were born just yesterday," she said, continuing, "You are coming home today, right? Your Dad and I invited a bunch of friends over to celebrate. We are planning a barbeque."

"That's supposed to be a surprise," my Dad's voice sounded, and my mom let out an "Oh!" making me giggle.

"What if I had other plans?" I said, interrupting their bickering.

"What? You want to study your neurology books on your birthday that only comes once a year?" My mom said sarcastically.

"Or maybe I planned to hang out with someone," I said, getting into my car after finally spotting it in that jungle called parking lot.

"You don't have any friends," my Dad said, which I pretended not to hear. But he was correct, I have friends but not close enough to hang out. It takes me a lot of time to trust someone, and these days people don't waste time on that. So, I am technically considered a loner. I only have one best friend, Jake, and he is currently in Australia who called me when it was 12 for him, which was ages ago.

"Is it a boy? Then bring him to the barbeque," my mom said excitedly.

"Hey, no boys until 25, remember?" my Dad said, but my mom acted like she didn't hear it.

"Jake is a guy," I said to my Dad, remembering my best friend.

"He is different," He replied, immediately making me sigh and shake my head.

"Fine, don't sulk. I am not going out with any boyfriend. Guys are not into someone sarcastic and more intelligent than them. And yes, I will be home for dinner. Now bye," I said, wanting to go back to my studio apartment and get some sleep.

"Byee. Love you"

"Love you too," I said aloud after pressing the red button.

I then put the key in the ignition and tried to start the car, but it wasn't working. I tried a few more times and gave up. I called the Mercedes call center, which connected after half an hour. Then they gave me a few instructions and asked me to try it again, which was no use either. And they finally asked me to wait for another half an hour saying, they will send someone to pick the keys and car, which I did. The guys said it's gonna take time to order a cab as it's late, so I asked them not to stress out and that I will take some public transport.

_Great way to start a birthday._

It was 1:30 by the time I reached the nearest bus stop.

God! I didn't even bring a jacket, and it's cold as hell. The roads were so empty and dark, and on the cue, I saw a light glowing in an ally near the bus stop. I wouldn't have worried about it if it was a regular street light or something. But it wasn't. It was a bright blue light hard to miss on this cold night. And something in me told to check it out.

_'No! Don't go there. Ignore it,'_ I kept repeating myself.

_'Shit! I am gonna regret this,' _I thought, making my way there and peaked a bit to see what it was.

It looked like a football-sized bulb, burning blue flames like it's emitting a ton of energy, flying in the air in the middle of the deserted ally.

_What the heck? That's one messed up looking bulb._

And suddenly, there was a type of black hole created, and I got sucked right in as my screams are muffled by it. And the next second, I was landed on a cold floor with a thud, breathing heavily as my brain was reacting to the recent traumatic experience I just had.

The first thing I heard after I came to my senses was a gunshot followed by some heavy footsteps. I looked around to notice that I was in a huge room that looked like an R&D lab, and some men were lying down, looking... dead-ish. I stood up slowly, wobbling on my foot for a second, and returning back to my usual self after taking a deep breath. I moved a few steps away from the ceiling him that looked like it is going to collapse any second when I saw a man sitting up with a painful ache. I immediately made my way to him, trying to help him.

"Oh, my God! What happened to you?" I said, shocked, going towards the guy. "Are you alright? Shit! Sorry, that was a shitty question."

"Who the hell are you?" He said, looking at me holding on to bullet shell he got out with his fingers from his bulletproof vest.

"You can ask me questions later, but first, let's get out of here. This place looks like it's about to collapse," I said, helping the stranger up, and he didn't say anything; instead took his walkie talkie out, getting up.

"Hill, do you copy?" he said, pulling out a bullet with his hand. "Barton is compromised," he tried to say, but there was firing on the other side before he could complete the sentence. Suddenly everything inside the room was flying, and I dragged the guy out with me.

_Don't tell me we are in the apocalypse or something._

"He's got the Tesseract! Track it down," he said, still talking into that damn thing. _Dude, we are about to die. Little concentration would help._

_And Tesseract? Is it a real thing? Did these guys keep it as a codeword for something? _ I then got the proper look at the guy I was holding on to, and he looked exactly like Nick Fury with the same black and black costume and an eye patch on his left eye.

What the hell is happening here? I wanted to shout out loud. But I didn't have time to dwell on it with all the things going on around me. This is just some organization that took Marvel's love to another level.

"Which way?" I asked the guy who looked like Nick Fury, not knowing where we should be going to avoid the earthquake...or whatever the hell this is called.

He silently asked me to follow him, and we barely managed to get out of their alive without anything falling on our heads.

"You're clear, sir! You need to go!" Someone said through the walkie talkie.

And the next second, we jumped into a helicopter as the ground under us collapsed along with the whole building. _Gym helps at dire times._

_But why does it feels like a _Deja vu_?_

_Am I really here? _

I looked below us from the flying chopper to see we were in some deserted land. There was no sign of any other buildings nearby. Where the hell is the bus stop and movie theater? And mainly where is that asshat of a bulb.

"This is a dream. I am dreaming," I kept repeating aloud the only explanation to the situation I am in, and I tried so hard to wake up when the guy beside me said.

"Trust me, little girl. This is not a dream. Though I would very much like to know how you came into SHIELD's facility without anyone's notice, I have more important things to do," he said, taking out a big gun under the seat, unlocking it. He then opened the door and aimed it outside, and then shot at the truck that's going on the road below us.

As a response, someone from the car, that's obviously pissed, pointed their weird looking blue weapon at us, that caused the chopper we were on to catch fire. The Nick-Fury-guy beside me jumped out of it before the helicopter crashed, dragging me along with him. I let out a moan and whimper when my body hit the hard ground. However, the Fury looking guy stood right up and fired at the truck again. But it was too late, cause the vehicle already left.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Someone said through the walkie talkie.

_Wait, his name is really Fury?_

_Maybe it's a code name as their whole organization is based on the Marvel theme._

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" He said.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." A female voice said breathlessly.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase," He said sternly in a no-shit attitude.

"Roger that," The female voice responded.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war," he said. _That was intense. Exactly like the movie_.

Wait! It is **exactly** like in the movie Avengers. The situation, characters, and dialogues.

Coulson, Hill, Fury.

No, no. That's impossible and insane to even think about the possibility.

_I am dreaming, or maybe I have gone mad._

What if this whole thing is a prank someone planned for my birthday. I don't care if it's my best friend or my Dad. I am not gonna talk to them until my hair turns grey.

"What do we do?" a voice said through walkie talkie breaking my train of thoughts.

"Its time to put the Avengers initiative in motion," he said.

"Call Agent Romanoff and call in for a meeting with the council," he said, turning the walkie talkie off. He then went to check on the pilot, but he was already dead.

"Are you okay, kid?" He asked me when he saw me still lying on the ground.

"No," I said, slowly trying to get up. "Are you sure I am not dreaming?"

"Well, the pain in your head should've given you an answer by now," he said, looking through his phone, which was slightly cracked but working.

I then looked into my Jacket and saw my phone still in there but not working.

_Not the way I was planning my birthday would go._

"Now tell me. Who are you, and how did you get into SHIELD's facility?" He asked, turning back to what looked like is his business-mode.

"I am Briella Sky. And I have no idea how I got sucked into this fictional universe on my birthday," I said out loud, trying to believe every word I said. But grimaced when I heard how stupid it sounded, and it seems like I am not the only one.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" he said, now getting irritated. "I have a Norse god who is planning a war on this planet. So, I suggest you to start talking, or I am gonna put you in a cell until I have free time to question you."

"But I am speaking the truth," I said and continued to prove it to him. "If I am really in the fictional universe as I think I am, then you are Nicholas J Fury. The spy. You are the Director of SHIELD, which is an abbreviation for some long name like strategics and logistics." Seeing that he was at least listening, I decided to continue.

"So, it means the people you talked to are Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria hill. And the guy Loki took the Tesseract with him and manipulated Clint Barton and Eric Selvig." I said. "Am I getting warm?"

"Scalding. But I think, to know that you don't have to come from another universe. You can also be an exceptional spy with great hacking skills. And considering you came at the same time as Loki, you might be his partner," he said, causing me to release a sigh. I understood where he was coming from, but I can't just be getting under Hydra's radar.

"Look, how about you just believe in the mere possibility for a second. I mean, you came face to face with the Kree aliens, Captain Marvel, and even the Gods of thunder and Mischief," I said, now getting frustrated. "I personally think when a person from another universe comes saying you are a fictional character in movies and comics, it shouldn't really surprise you."

"Fine. Let's say I believe that I am a fictional character, and you came from a good and real universe. Then what?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Then I know the future, and I came to this place after watching Avengers Endgame. The movie and timeline I am in now is the first Avengers movie while the endgame is 4th. In between them, there are solo movies of each avenger except for black widow and Hawkeye. The main point is, I know a whole lot of future," I said excited but then thought about it and fell silent "Oh, this is a nightmare. I am not gonna survive this. I have to go back. I have a barbeque to attend. This is not how I imagined my birthday to go. Mom and Dad are gonna freak out?" I started rambling, jumping on my toes, stressed out after thinking a lot.

"I just ran a scan on you, and I found nothing?" Fury said, looking up from his phone.

"What part of I am not from here did you not get?" I said sarcastically.

"The part where I don't want to belive my whole life is designed to entertain people from your world," he said.

_Right. That must be hard. Knowing your whole life is fiction. It makes you question everything._

"So, you know the future? And if what you say is true, you are gonna need SHIELD'S protection. There will be a lot of people out to get a hold of you and your knowledge," he said again, taking a deep breath, "I think it's better if you come with me."

"No way," I said hastily.

"Now what?" He snapped.

"If this is Avengers Assemble movie, then it means Winter Soldier is not done yet. Which means the Hydra still exists. I am not risking my life knowing SHIELD is compromised," I said.

"SHIELD's compromised?" He asked, looking at me funnily, "No way. Just because I believe you don't mean I will belive all the bull you spout."

"Sorry to say that your whole life was a life, and your work was futile, but your friend Alexander Pierce is the main leader of Hydra. He created a huge chain of minions right under his nose.?" I asked sarcastically. "Some were brainwashed since young, like Agent Grant Ward, and some are just downright psychotic-like Rumlow and Sitwell."

"Look, you must be mistaken, kid, because I have known the Pierce for a long time now. He didn't even want the director post, and he sat in the secretary chair because I asked him to. "

"And he also declined the Noble Peace Prize. Because he said, and I quote, "Peace isn't an achievement, it's a responsibility." That's because it has to be believable. And you are the most cunning and ruthless person to fit the Director's post," I said, "So, can you please keep me as a secret? No one should know about me, not even SHIELD."

"Why should I believe you?" He said, looking straight into my eye.

"The same reason you didn't tell anyone about me, until now," I said, "And also, I have no idea what I would do in this universe if you don't believe me."

"What do you need?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"A safe place and food of the SHIELD's records," I said, smiling, "something like you did to Barton's family."

"How did you..." But he cut himself off like he already knew the answer.

"Fine." He said, and we heard the sound of vehicles.

"That should be Hill," he said.

"She is cool. I trust her," I said, "and Phil as well."

"I do, too," he said. "Good to know my judgment always doesn't suck."

"Hey, Nick. I think I have a concussion. I should probably sleep it off," I said, but I managed to fall on him before I could start my rambling, and the next thing I know, I am out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel Charcters, just my OC**

**OC- Willa Holland**

* * *

I opened my eyes to meet a bright light and a white ceiling.

"What a weird dream," I thought thinking about the crazy dream I had of talking to Nick Fury, but all my hopes came crashing when I moved.

My whole body hurts like I was run over by a truck two times.

"Holy crap," I said, wincing a bit as I moved to get up.

"It's about damn time you got up" I heard a voice say.

"I missed you too, Nick," I said, sarcastically.

"No one calls me that..." He started to say, but I cut him off

"Yeah, yeah. Not Nicholas, not Joseph, not Nick, only Fury," I said. "I saw '_Captain Marvel' _movie. I just wanted to know if I was still stuck in this nightmare. And I got my answer."

"You know of her?" he said more to himself.

"Nice sentiment to write the whole Avengers initiative using her middle name," I said with a grunt, trying to move my muscles, and then stifled a laugh "I don't know what your staff would think when they realize a cat clawed your eye."

But he didn't find it funny.

"This is not getting out," he said tight-lipped, and I nodded saying "And in return, I get to live without any problems," and so we came to a silent agreement.

"Where are we?" I asked, walking towards the glass door to see the outside view.

"New York," he said, standing next to me, "stay here until I stop the war. I will find you a safe place then."

"New York?" I said nervously, "Tell me I am far away from Stark tower."

"Yeah. You are at the other end," Fury said, "Why?"

"This place is gonna be wrecked," I said.

"Then I will have my people prepared," he said, "I will immediately start evacuating the citizens."

"No." I said, "I don't think it's a good idea. What if it changes the course of the plot? I mean what if Loki, thinks of another crowded place to enact his plan?"

"So what? I wait until all these people die?" He asked dubiously.

"That's the thing. No one here will get hurt if things go accordingly. There will only be some damaged property," I said, "Which I am sure Stark will help to renovate along with govt."

Now I am feeling stressed. The last time I felt like this was while answering a question on the internet.

Which of the following Super-Villains will you not kick out of your bed? I couldn't decide between Loki and Winter Soldier. It was a tough situation.

"Tell me everything that's gonna happen?" He said sternly.

"Well, Loki comes here upon Thanos order" I started

"Who the hell is this Thanos?" Fury cuts me off

"A purple giant from another universe with a sick brain," I said "he kinda wants to save humanity by killing half of them. But don't worry, he is not a problem anytime soon."

I then continued saying "so some say Loki is being controlled by him and some say Loki is hurt and to prove his worth decided to wage war on humanity using his help. So nevertheless, Loki is kinda Villain in this movie. The first thing he does in the movie after coming here is, take the tesseract and manipulate some people, including Selvig and Clint. Then you will be pissed and reopen the Avengers initiative. You call all the superheroes to help. Then Captain America will find Loki in Germany, I don't know what place exactly. While they are fighting, Iron Man comes there and gives a hand to help, and then they try to take Loki to Shield's Helicarrier. But on the way, Thor hijacks the plane and thinks to bust Loki from there and tries to reason with him, thinking that would be a good idea. Tony gets pissed cause '_no one takes his things.'_ They fight..again. Then they realize how stupid it is and come to a compromise and return to SHIELD Helicarrier successfully. Then everyone will compete back when they find out about phase 2, and they fight among themselves as they have substantial ego problems. Loki uses it as a distraction and gets out of there after creating all the ruckus. Phil get hit trying to intimidate Loki with a phase 2 weapon, but he will be fine. You will get to him in time, but you say to all the team that he is dead. As you think they need a push to work things out. And it works. At last Chitauri attacks NewYork, and this time, they win...as a team."

I took a deep breath after blabbering all that

"Oh! And they then go to shawarma after the big fight," I said as an afterthought.

"What was that again, chateau?"

"Chitauri. It's an army from outer space. Thanos gives it to Loki, but Tony puts a missile through the hole and stops everything."

"And he makes out of it alive," he said not wanting to think otherwise.

"Yup. This world needs Tony Stark" ..._for the greater good_

"You said something about SHIELD being compromised," he said

"Hydra's not going anywhere Nick, neither am I." I said, "So go deal with the god of mischief before he blows up the city."

"Fine. There's a phone in the drawer with my number on it. All the lines are secure, so, don't worry about anything. The only one who knows about your existence is Agent Hill and me. And all the others who may have seen you are dead. The fridge is stocked, so don't leave the place until I come to get you," he said, going towards the main door.

"And it's Fury" he shouted back one last time, as he went out of the door.

I shook my head chuckling and went inside the room I got up in. Though I am excited and worried about all the things that were going on around me, the pain of not knowing how my mom and dad are doing is much stronger I took the new phone Fury talked about and dialed my dad's number.

_Here goes nothing_. I told myself as I heard the phone ringing waiting for the person on another side to pick it up

"Hello. Joseph Sky speaking" I listened to the familiar voice

"Dad. Wow! Thank God it worked. You don't know how worried I was..." But my rambling was cut off even before it's started, when dad said, "I am sorry. Who are you?"

"What? Dad, it's Bree. Stop joking around," I said.

"Sorry, Darling. I think you got the wrong number. I am Joseph Sky. I am a neurosurgeon, and I can assure you I don't have a daughter unless my wife, Cassie is keeping you away from me," he said jokingly to make me feel good mostly. I really didn't want to hear anything after that. I didn't know if I could handle it. So I cut the call and did the only thing I could think of. I started crying.

Because I knew he isn't lying. His name is Joseph Sky, and my mom's name is Cassie Sky. But in this world, I am not their daughter. I don't exist.

This is some fucked up fantasy.

I didn't know how long I sat there on the ground crying. I think I fell asleep like that. Because I remembered, I woke up when the phone in hand was ringing. It was dark outside.

_Director Fury_. It said

"Hello," I croaked out, my throat raw.

"Were you crying?" He asked, bluntly.

"No," I lied, and he stayed silent. Knowing it was of no use, I just said: "I called my supposed father's number to try if I could talk, but he doesn't know me here."

"So you have been wallowing ever since," he said more like confirmed.

"I have a right to," I said childishly. "Why are you calling me, anyway?"

"We caught Loki in Germany, Stuttgart. Captain caught him. Tony and Thor came along with him," he said

"So are you saying, you officially believe me now?" I asked getting cocky trying to forget about the mess I am in.

"Don't push it?" he said, "Just open the door."

"To my mind?" I questioned, confused.

"No, you idiot. The door of the apartment," he said like I was stupid.

And right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Hi, your delivery is here," The guy said shoving a box to my face with a full-blown grin.

"Take it," I heard Fury say on the phone.

"Thanks," I gave an awkward smiled to the delivery guy and took the box from his hand

"Have a good night," he said going away

"What's in this?" I asked. It's something cool inside, I can feel that.

"Open the damn box and eat it," he said, cutting the call.

"Rude," I mumbled looking at the now black screen of the phone.

I carefully opened the box and guess what's in it? It's a Red Velvet cake.

_Happy Birthday, Alien_ was written on it.

I chuckled, "Thanks Nick," I said out loud into the empty room.

My stomach growled at the sight of it.

I didn't eat anything on my birthday. Though the timeline is kinda different here. I mean my birthday is on April 26, the day Endgame released, but now it's May 2012 here. So it's technically may not be my birthday but it is still my birthday.

Whatever it is, it is not the best day of my life.

I switched on the TV, and all the news channels were showing the same thing. Loki and his fight with the Avengers in Germany.

And since I know all about it, I decided to watch a movie to take my mind off the crazy world I am living in for a while, and enjoy the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel Characters, just My OC**

**OC- Willa Holland**

* * *

"Yellow," I mumbled into the Stark phone, Nick Fury gave to me.

"Where are you?" He demanded

"New York," I said in a duh tone

"I am asking, why you are not at the place I left you in?" he said

"How do you know that?" I asked, turning around looking for him or someone who might be following me. But then I realized "Of course, you kept a tracker on me" I grumbled

"Where is it?" I asked, checking my body, "Is it on the phone?"

"That's not what I asked. I believed you and left you..." before Fury could say anything, I cut him off, "I just came to grab a coffee and sandwich. My head is exploding with all the thinking I have been doing. By the way is the currency here similar to mine. I mean do you have Benjamin Franklin on your $100 note or someone different" I asked taking the money from my pocket that came along with me.

Don't ask me why I am carrying that amount of money when everyone's using cards, and Google pays. It's just, I have a nasty habit of losing my wallets and cards. So I always have a few dollars on me for an emergency. It's a habit I have since young, for which I am glad now

"No we have Stephen Hawking," he said sarcastically

"No need to be sassy Nick. I just wanted to be sure. I mean we don't have Stark phones in my universe. And also our president is Trump not some fictional actor with few dialogues," I said as I entered the Starbucks and some people saw me weirdly when I said 'my Universe' and 'Trump' but went on with there work the next second.

People in New York are sure busy. They really don't care about others shit when they have a whole bag of theirs to look after.

"Yes, we have Benjamin Franklin on the hundred dollar bill," he said, having enough of my rambling.

"Did Tony hack into your system, yet?" I asked after sitting in a comfortable chair outside the cafe enjoying the sun, setting my now ordered Carmel Macchiato on the table in front of me.

"Our systems can't be hacked..." He started saying, but someone cut him off on the other end saying

"Sir, it seems Mr. Stark hacked into our system." A female voice said who I think is Agent Hill

"What did he hack into?" He asked. I didn't know if he was talking to Hill or to me. So I answered saying, "Phase 2. He wants to know what you are doing with Tesseract."

"He is going through the tesseract files," the same voice said, simultaneously on the other end.

"I will talk to you later," he said into the phone and hanged up.

"But, there is gonna be an attack on Hellicarrier..." I tried to tell him, but I was already cut off.

"Stupid Nick," I grumbled, keeping the phone on the table and taking a sip from my coffee cup.

"Well, It doesn't matter," I muttered to myself. Clint's gonna come into his right mind. Phil will be alive at the end. And why am I even worried about fictional characters?

Maybe because she knows.

She knows deep down that they are not some fictional characters.

_They_ live here. They have feelings. They have families. They feel pain when they get shot and lose blood. They are not reading scripts and practicing dialogues given by someone.

But she keeps trying to forget that. She didn't want to believe that this universe is real. She didn't want to think that they are real. If she does, then she would do everything in her power to stop all the chaos that's about to happen, even if it means she will die doing it.

However, even if there is a single chance that she could go back to her usual boring life, where she has to worry about her results and job interviews, where she gets to spend time with her mom and dad on weekends and most of all where she gets to live her life freely without knowing the knowledge of gruesome future. She is willing to take it. That is the only reason she is finding all the excuses to stay away from this fight and its people.

She is no Martyr, but if she believes for a second that she has the will to save thousands of lives, she will take it. And someone is sure going to come and make her see it.

After drinking my coffee and taking a sandwich for a takeaway, I made my way to the place I am currently staying in. At first, I was really tempted to go to the stark tower and watch the Chitauri, and the avengers fight in real. But the original and more mature part of me made me realize all the possible ways I could die, if, I decided to do that.

I went inside and plopped on the couch in the living room. I decided to watch the news and see what's happening. But I couldn't find the damn remote.

"Are you looking for this?" a voice said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around with a shriek only to see a woman in Yellow cloak covering her face, standing behind me with a remote in her hand.

"Oh, my God! You gave me a heart attack," I said, standing up to face her with the hand still on my heart

"You aren't asking me who I am?" She said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Right, who are you?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"But something tells me, you know me very well," she continues trying to read me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Well, if someone finds a stranger in their house, they panic and try to call the cops. Or at least ask a ton of questions," she said as it was a matter of fact.

"Fine. You got me there," I grumbled giving in, and she tossed her cloak backward revealing her face.

"Nick's gonna kill me," I muttered, knowing how he is gonna give me a lecture when I spill the beans to a sorcerer supreme whom he might or might not know about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel Characters, just my OC**

**OC- Willa Holland**

* * *

"Are you here to fight Chitauri?" I asked, sitting in front of the intimidating woman.

"Initially yes, but then I saw an unusual occurrence in the universe. Now I see why..." the ancient one said accessing me

"So, you just came here to scare the crap out of me," I finished her sentence.

"You don't look that scared to me," she declared.

"I think after what I experienced in the past two days, I won't be that alarmed anymore, I guess," I said, "well, did you come here just to check up on me?"

"I came to see if you were a threat," she said.

"And what do you think?" I asked, eager to know my future.

"I can't say," she said pausing and continued, "Your future has endless possibilities. But none bad. However, they are drastically different from one another."

"And do I die in any one of them?" I asked the most crucial question that is continuously eating my mind

"Well yes," she said casually "But I can't say when, and change the course of nature more than you will, and you have."

I pouted at that.

"Do you want to tell me your story?" She asked

"I thought you know everything," I asked, confused.

"Well, I know everything that happened from the time you entered this multiverse," the woman in the yellow cloak said.

"So you should also know the story I told to Nick Fury," I said back.

"Yes, but I thought to hear it from you. It's a nice thing to do," she explained.

And I did, I told her the same story of what happened on my birthday night. And then I thought to myself, to not say that to anyone, anymore. It really started to annoy me, telling the same story again and again.

"I have to get going now. I have a universe to protect from a certain God of Mischief," she said after a while, heading towards the door, but she paused for a minute and turned towards me saying "The door for Kamar Taj will always be open for you," and then she vanished creating a doorway for herself.

"Okay," I whispered into the now-empty apartment, thinking back at the strange meeting.

"I thought we had a deal. You tell me what's going to happen and I protect you from everyone," an angry Nick Fury shouted into the phone.

"Well, you were the one who cut the call not listening to what I was going to say," I shouted back equally frustrated

"Well, you should have called me back," he said in the same tone.

"Would you have lifted the phone if I did?" I retarded, "and I already told you what's gonna happen."

"You said, Phil would be fine. But he is dead," Fury yelled, "Now something tells me your clairvoyant powers are starting to suck."

"Look I saw the first season of Agents of Shield, okay" I cut him off, "and according to it, you resurrect Phil using a Kree alien. It's something called ...G.H.- 325, project T.A.H.I.T. I or something. He will be okay, alright. Well, at least until season 1" I said the last part in a whisper.

"How do you know about the guest host?" Fury demanded, but he cut himself off saying, "You know what, nevermind. Any other details, you would like to tell me about?"

"Well, you are about to send Steve and Tony on an emotional rollercoaster using the trading cards of Phil. Then they are going to get their shit together and fight for the world," I said

"Just like that?" I could almost see his incredulous expression

"Yeah. You should really believe more in yourself, Nick," I said

"Don't call me that," he said cutting the phone call causing me to sigh.

He never changes.

The whole day, I sat in front of the T.V. looking at the updates of the situation.

There was some live casting from some channels; however, after the Aliens entrance, they couldn't do anything anymore. The communication was cut off after a few minutes.

However, the Shield people must be using traffic cams and other phones to see what's happening at the battle. I mean that's kinda, how they tried to catch Captain America in winter soldier movie.

The news was broadcasted after a while, saying the citizens of New York are safe, thanks to the Avengers.

_Thank God! I didn't mess up anything!_

The next day, Nick called saying, he will be busy for 2 more days and instructed me not to die or get into trouble in any way possible.

And I tried my level best.

There was a special broadcast on the T.V. when Thor left to Asgard along with Loki. I was dying inside not able to see them even when I could.

Tom Hiddleston, is not going to make another appearance on Earth until Thor Ragnarok, and it is like for two minutes. He is going to be in Asgard, all the other time.

I had a small desire to ask Nick Fury to arrange a meeting with Loki for just 5 minutes. But something told me Fury would not be delighted to hear that. So I dropped it. I just jumped, up and down, in front of the T.V. screen, giving him flying kisses, every once in a while.

"These are your documents, I.D. proofs and all the shit you will need," Fury said keeping a file on the table before me.

"So, what now? You wanted me to keep you off Shields's radar, and I did that," He said to me as I was going through the file

"Well, I already have a bachelor's in molecular biology. I was planning to do my masters and got admission to John Hopkins. You see, I wanted to follow my dad in Neuroscience," I started "But then this shit happened, and you know the rest."

"You want me to pull some strings and get you an admission in the University," Nick cut in, "Don't need to tell your sob story for that."

I pouted. Well, yes, I really wanted to ask him that.

"I will see what I can do," he said, waving his hands. "I was asking where you wanted to live. Now that you said you want to go to university like every other good student, I will look for a safe house in Baltimore."

I nodded my head happily at that.

"About Hydra..." he started

"Well, there's an Iron man 3 and Thor 2" movie before that," I said, "don't you want to hear that?"

"Is it going to get harm to the world?" he asked instead

"Well, if they don't stop it, yeah. There is an Aldrich Killian, who created an Extremis virus, which he used on himself. The dude can breathe fire, literally. He wants to get revenge on Tony, cause he humiliated him like a decade ago." I continued, "Then there's a Malekith, a dark elf. Some billions of years ago, he was sitting for this convergence.."

"What the hell is a convergence?" Fury cut in.

" The **Convergence** is a cosmic event that occurs approximately every five thousand years when all Nine realms are placed into alignment," I said, " In layman terms, it creates invisible warm holes."

Fury nodded his head understanding

"So when he gathered all his armies, in an attempt to harness the power of the Aether and use its destructive power to plunge all of the nine realms into eternal darkness where all the Dark Elves could take complete control and rule the universe. But as you can see, his plan was an utter flop because of an Asgardian King of that time. After that, the Dark elf's retreated, and they are sleeping this whole time" I said, and Nick was listening to it, interestingly like I was telling a fairy tale story, "Shortly, Jane, Thor's girlfriend gets affected by the said Aether. And Malekith raises once again."

"So, Iron man 1,2,3 and Thor 1,2,3 is about superheroes fighting the enemies of their fathers, grandfathers and there's" I concluded

"There a Thor Part 3?" Nick said with an expression between frown and irritation

"Yeah. It's about defeating their sister Hela, the goddess of death" I informed

"They have a sister?" He asked again

"Yeah. She was imprisoned by Odin some billion years ago. Even Thor and Loki, don't know about her," I said, waving my hands like it's nothing to worry about. "Don't worry, the fight is in Asgard."

"This Aether, is it like the Tesseract?" Nick asked after sometime

"Yeah. It's one of the infinity stone," I said nodding my head

"Now, what's an infinity stone?" He said frustratingly

"That's a good question." I said "That's what all these films are based on"

"So, The **Infinity Stones** were six immensely powerful stone-like objects tied to different aspects of the universe. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities." I then remembered all the places they were in considering I saw the Endgame movie a few days ago. "The Tesseract is Space stone, The Mind Stone is in the Scepter, Aether is the Reality stone. The Time Stone is in a necklace called Eye of Agamotto, with Ancient one who is skilled in Mystic arts and lives in Nepal, The Power stone is inside an Orb in Cosmi-Rod which will soon be with a group of misfits called, Guardians of Galaxy, so don't worry. And then the Soul stone is on another planet called Vomir, and the funny thing is the Red skull is the one who guards it."

"Red Skull, like the Hydra one?" Nick asked confused

"Yeah, the Nazi," I said chuckling as Nick shook his head muttering "Hydra's everywhere."

"You said everything comes down to infinity stones" Nick questioned indirectly asking me to explain

"Yeah, remember the Thanos guy, I was talking about?" I continued when he nodded his head, "He wants to collect all the stones and then erase half the population of the planets just with a snap."

I snapped my fingers for the impact.


End file.
